Biana and Tam
Tiana '''or Bam''' is the romantic/friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Tam Song. It is implied that Tam finds Biana attractive when he tells Keefe that he won't join the Sophie Foster fan club and glances in Biana's direction. Once, Linh states that Tam "likes brunettes" and Biana was the only brunette in the group at the time. Other Names * Tiana (T'/am and B/'iana) (one of the most common) * Bam (B'/iana and T/'am) (one of the most common) * Tana '('Ta/m and Bi/'ana') * Tambi '('Tam '''and '''Bi/ana) * Tamiana '('Tam 'and B/'iana) Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * Keefe tells Tam that he is the president of the Sophie Foster Fan Club and that it's closed to new members. Tam assures him that he is not interested in Sophie and glances at Biana, blushing. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * Biana seems a little worried when Marella flirts with Tam, and she tries to prod him into talking about what he thought about being checked out by Marella. This could be due to jealousy.page 407 of Lodestar: "'And she's not staring at us,' Biana corrected. 'She's checking out Tam.' // Tam's eyebrows shot up, and he stole another glance. Marella tossed her long blonde hair-- which always had a few tiny braids woven in-- and gave him her flirtiest smile. // 'Huh,' he said. // 'That's all you have to say?' Biana pressed." * When Marella is checking out Tam, Linh says Tam likes brunettes and would not be interested in Marella. Sophie is blonde, so this indicates that Tam likes Biana. * Biana and Tam work together in the Silver Tower to find out the truth behind the Neverseen's symbol.page 547 of Lodestar: "'While someone was getting their beauty sleep, I went to the Silver Tower with Tam to see if having a Vanisher with him made a difference. And we finally figured out how the Neverseen got in!" * When Biana and Tam are explaining how the Cimmerian gives the Neverseen access to the Silver Tower, Biana eulogizes Tam and his ability as a Shade and how talented and impressive he was. Tam is embarrassed as a result. page 549 of Lodestar: "'How does it give the Neverseen access to the tower?" // 'Because they brought a Shade,' Biana said, nudging Tam forward. 'Go on. Show them how cool you are.' // Tam flushed, squaring his shoulders as he approached the glass." Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall * Biana tells Tam that he and Linh should come to Foxfire so they can hang out more. * Biana and Tam spent a day looking around Candleshade together. * Biana says that she isn't protective of her brother but she doesn't like when people become her friend just to get to him. She says Linh should know how it feels because of Tam. * Tam comforts Biana when she questions what it really means to be a Vacker. * Before the group goes to Nightfall, when Fitz speculates where Linh is, continuing on their current conversation, Biana adds, 'And Tam?' Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback * Tam says that he's sure Biana will let him into Everglen to search the house * When Umber attacks Biana with a shadowflux arrow, Tam dispels it immediately with a "snarl", suggesting he's angry at Umber for targeting Biana. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They both have attended Exillium. * They both became official members of the Black Swan in the later books. * They both have at least one sibling. * They both have an ability that can keep other elves from seeing them. * They both have blue eyes. * They both are friends with Sophie. * They both live in the Lost Cities (as of Lodestar).page 583, 584 of Lodestar: "'We're setting up a secure residence for them here in the Lost Cities. That way they'll no longer feel so isolated. Blur has offered to serve as their guardian, and the Council will be assigning them goblin bodyguards. And they've been granted permission to attend Foxfire, once the term resumes again.'" * They have both passed the Foxfire entry exam * They both went to Foxfire’s Exillium training Differences: * Biana is a Vanisher while Tam is a Shade. * Tam has silvery blue eyes, while Biana has teal eyes. * Biana lives at Everglen with most of her family (minus Alvar), while Tam lives in another residence with Linh and Tiergan, which is not Choralmere. * Biana has brown hair, while Tam has jet black hair with platinum tips (from dipping them in his molten registry pendant). * Biana is close to her parents while Tam is on tense terms with them from them banishing his sister. * Tam has a twin sister, while Biana has two older brothers. * Biana has two siblings, while Tam has only one. * Tam is kidnapped and is in the process of being forced into the Neverseen in later books while Biana isn't. Category:Pairings